Her generosity, He cares
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Kiba, the ruthless boy. Hinata the shy girl. After an amubush, Hinata begins to feel different towrads Kiba, KibaXHinata
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

A loud bark and a quiet relieved sigh attracted Kiba's attention as he opened his eyes. There hovering in front of him was Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, Shino and Sakura. Not understanding what was going on, Kiba tried to sit up.

"No!" The air was knocked right out of his lungs as Kiba met the ground yet again.

"Kiba, please, refrain from sitting up, and or moving around. Even though you are healing, your injuries can still become worse." Sakura gazed down at her friend with concern. Kiba felt his heart shatter at the worry that decorated his companions faces.

"Luckily Sakura-chan was nearby when we were ambushed." Kurenai pushed her hair out of her eyes as she gave her student a small smile. "But for now, just rest. We have everything covered."

Akamaru feeling a little left out butted Kiba gently. Gazing at his companion, Kiba scratched the dog behind its ears. Turning his head, Kiba saw Hinata walking over to him. She was carrying a container filled with food. Gazing at his teammate, Kiba noticed that her expression was mixed. Why was she so worried about him?

"Kiba-kun, would y-you like so-ome food or water?" Hinata's stuttering was nearly gone; it was only when she was under stress that it came back.

"Water and a sandwich, please." Hinata handed her squad-mate the items he wanted. "Thanks Hina-chan." Hinata blushed cutely at her nickname.

Sakura rifled through her medic-pouch looking for her bandages. As soon as she found them, she made her way to Kiba. With a gentle hand, she helped the dog-shinobi lean against a rock so she could check his wounds.

Night had fallen rather quickly as Shino appeared from the trees with his swarm of insects. Kiba felt a bang of irritation flash through him as he couldn't read the bug-man's expressions. With a soft sigh, Kiba let himself drift off to sleep, all the while hoping he could recover faster.

Hinata felt her face flame as she thought about her crush on Kiba. He had his dog like ways, pure ruthlessness, but yet he still had a sweet side. Hinata sat on a rock as she bathed in the hot spring.

As Hinata settled into the water, she let her mind wander into random thoughts. Hinata couldn't help but feel jealous, Sakura-chan had Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun had Ino-san, but in the end, who did she have? Hinata wasn't as bold as her female friends, there was no was she could tell Kiba her feelings. That would nearly kill her if he found out about it.

With a large stretch, Hinata got out of the spring and dressed. Hinata walked back into the camping hoping she could help Sakura with dinner. As she made her way to give Kiba his dinner, the gentle fist user noticed how his dark brown hair was gently laying on his cheek. A vicious flush arose on her face as Hinata woke Kiba up so he could eat.

Kiba's dream was shattered as he woke up. Man, he was so close to catching that steak too… Ah well, there in front of him, on the plate, was meat, veggies and bread. The meat was so close to rare, he was in heaven.

From Kiba's place, he noticed that Sakura had a faraway expression. She must be thinking about Sasuke. The dog shinobi felt his eyes flutter shut as he made himself swear he would tell Hinata how he felt.

Yet the thought of going through Neji in order to date the lavender eyed girl made him nervous. Kiba had seen the brunette in his protective state. He was a complete jerk. Maybe Hinata's father would understand… Hopefully.

Morning came around as Sakura woke up. Upon quietly moving around, Sakura left in search of herbs for healing salve. By the time she returned, everyone was awake and moving, even Kiba… Well to a certain degree that was.

Sakura gazed at Kiba's stomach wound. It was a giant hole with slightly burned edges. Hinata handed over the salve to the pink medic. Kiba tried to edge away from the cool gel. Sakura merely stilled the teen.

Kurenai stared into the forest as she began to make hand signs. "Mind Contact Jutsu." Kurenai felt her spirit sore through the landscape as she looked for the person she needed.

Kakashi Hatake nearly doubled over as he felt a deep pain in his skull. _"Kurenai, warn me next time." _Kakashi rubbed his throbbing temples.

"_Sorry, but I need your help. Tell Tsunade-sama to send a squad to our location. One of my pupils is hurt and need medical attention."_ Kakashi flew up from his seat and jumped out his window.

"_Alright, in less than five hours you will have some help." _The connection ended as Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! A review would be great. And if you could give me any suggestions on to improve this chapter, that'd be great as well. I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_Kurenai's team was ambushed. Due to Sakura Haruno, she managed to keep Kiba alive. Due to being in a dangerous territory, Kurenai alerted Kakashi Hatake about their predicament._

_End_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kiba tried to shy away from Sakura's medic gaze. Even though he voiced his opinion, stating he was fine, Sakura had forbidden him from any movement. Her main reason was that the deep purple marks on his lower spine could be from nerve damage, and or paralysis.

Sakura noticed Kiba's lack of attention, so she merely patted his shoulder and left. Hearing footsteps, the dog-ninja saw Hinata walking over to him with a plate of fruit. Kiba's empty stomach growled loudly succulent items.

Hinata handed the plate over to him. Kiba reached out to grab it when their fingers brushed together innocently. With a flush, Hinata smiled lightly and made her way to the creek near the camp.

Biting into the apple, Kiba silently thanked the Gentle Fist user. According to Shino (in a blunt way,) Hinata kept the ambushers at bay, until Kurenai and Sakura rushed over to help. A burning blush coated Kiba's face as he smiled shyly, he really did owe her.

Hinata jumped onto the largest rock in the stream. The gently lapping of the water relaxed the pearl eyed girl as she told Akamaru to stay where he was. Closing her eyes, Hinata began to count back from ten.

As she neared three, all five of her sense flared alive. In her mind, she saw every leaf, tree, animal, even her friends. Hinata could even see the chakra that was laced into their footprints.

Shino appeared back into the clearing. With a quick visual sweep, he nodded to Sakura and sweat dropped at the loudly snoring Kiba. Shaking his head, Shino followed Hinata's chakra signature to the spring.

Akamaru, who was sitting at the edge of the water, jumped up and walked over to the bug user. Shino patted the large dogs head before gazing at the meditating girl. Sitting down, Shino waited. There was no point in bothering her when she was in this trance.

Kurenai looked out into the horizon. All Kakashi had told her after their "talk" was it was going to take at least one day. Hopefully by then, Kiba would be fit for travel.

"Kurenai-sensei!" The said woman blinked out of her thoughts. Turing to Sakura, the gen-jutsu master looked to where the blossom was pointing. There coming towards them, was a Konoha Hawk.

Lifting her arm, the hawk landed on it. The bird fluffed out its back, showing it had a container. Opening the container, the bird left as soon as the note left the box.

_Kurenai,_

_Stay where you are, Anbu are on their way. I will inform you on what has happened, but do tread lightly on your way home._

_~ Hokage of Konoha _

_-Tsunade_

With a nervous sigh, Kurenai jumped down from the branch she was on. Her team gathered around her as she explained what was going to happen. Dinner was handed out as everyone gathered around the campfire.

"Do you think we are at war?" Kiba gazed at his teacher.

"Kiba-kun this is more than war. This is an act of survival of the fittest." Hinata tried to explain. "If we do not fight, we will be exterminated. It's vice versa for our enemies."

"Alright, I get that much. But how do we deal with our already feuding enemies?" Sakura smiled thinly.

"We deal with them like 'normal'. They come near us we fight. We have to keep them from attacking our village, so it's basically trench war fare." Sakura finished as she sipped from her container.

"Alright, so if the guys who attacked us are with Sound, who are our allies?" Light laughter filled the air. Kiba glared while flushing slightly. "I'm being serious!"

"Kiba-kun, we know what you mean." Hinata smiled comforting at her crush."

"There are a few, but the major ones are; Sand, Mist, Rock, and the Villages Hidden in Flames and Light." Kurenai raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Confusion settled in the air.

"The who and what now?" Kiba scratched his hurting head.

"The Hell and Heaven Villages." Attention flew to Hinata. "They are so scarcely talked about due to their vows of isolationism."

"That's right!" Sakura punched her fist into her hand. "Sensei told me about them. The Hell's leader, Kajidakage (1) and the Hikarikage (2) are supposedly cousins." Everyone just stared at Sakura.

"Due to their ancestors fighting, the two main clans split, thus forming two villages. Now centuries later, the two leaders are trying to have peace between the two villages." Hinata said.

"So who are the leaders?" Kiba's question hung in the air.

"No one knows. They were supposedly just recently appointed." An 'oh' drew the end to the conversation.

As night drew on, everyone got ready for sleep. Hinata helped Kiba get comfortable for the night. As she spread the new salve on Kiba's wounds, Kiba watched her with fascination. Sensing she was nearly finished; the dog shinobi lightly grabbed the Hyuuga Princess' wrist, still her.

"Hey Hina-chan," Both flushed. "Thanks again for everything you've done for me." Kiba gave a cheeky grin as his blush darkened.

"I-It's alright, Kiba-kun. Now get some sleep. You'll need it for the trip home." Hinata's soft smile and slight stutter made Kiba grin a bit harder.

Sakura, who witnessed the cute exchange, smiled at the soon to be relationship. Hinata returned to her sleeping bag. Tomorrow was going to be important, they all knew that.

_End Chapter Two_

* * *

A/n: Second Chapter! D= I promise the third chapter will come soon.

Now for the numbers:

(1) Kajidakage- it's like the hokage but for the Hell Village. Kajida means Fire

(2) Hikarikage- is also like the hokage but for the Light Village. Hikari means Light

Thanks again for reading! =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously: While waiting for Kiba to heal enough for the trip back to Konoha, Kurenai contacts Kakashi to relay that her team needs help getting home. Now they wait for AnBu to arrive._

* * *

_Three_

Morning arrived as Sakura tensed when she felt Hinata land gently behind her. "Hinata-chan, do you see anything?" A quiet no drew a frown to the pinkette's face.

The AnBu squad was late. Kurenai had given her team, and Sakura an order to stay in their positions. Hinata lightly patted her friend's arm before she appeared next to an alert Kiba.

Kiba was sitting against a large oak with Akamaru at his side. The dog-shinobi turned to Hinata who lightly handed him her water canteen. With a nod of appreciation, Kiba drank some before letting some water drip onto Akamaru's tongue.

Hinata sat down next to Kiba as she relaxed herself into a meditating state. The layout of the land flooded in Hinata's mind as she looked for any signs of the AnBu. Just as she was about to open her eyes, the Hyuuga Princess saw a flicker of movement less than two miles to the south of them.

Opal eyes flashed open as Hinata quickly ran to her sensei's side. As she relayed what she had seen, Kurenai nodded her head and quickly ushered Hinata back to her spot in a large tree trunk.

Thick tension filled the air as the movement Hinata had seen landed in the clearing. Kiba felt his heart beat race as he tried to keep his transform jutsu active. Shino narrowed his eyes as he saw a flicker appear where Kiba was.

"Ah! Dammit! That tip off was false! There aint no one here, Shusky!" Te said ninja glared at his partner.

"Shut up Narasu! That's why they call it a tip off! More than likely they left!" The two glared at each other as they jumped back into the tree and continued running south.

Kiba sighed quietly as he transformed back into himself. Sakura quickly ran over to him. With trained expertise, the medic noticed almost right away that Kiba not only used most of his chakra, but he also strained himself in the process.

"Kiba-san, you over used your body." Kiba gave a sheepish smile before coughing lightly.

"Sakura, is there any way we can help Kiba recover his chakra faster?" Kurenai knew the answer, but she had to ask. Sakura shook her head.

"Kurenai-sensei, four figures East of us, and they are approaching fast!" Hinata whispered hastily as she ran over to Kiba and helped him to his feet.

He words barely bubbled out of her throat when the four figures bursted into the clearing. Sakura took her defensive stance in front of Kiba as one of the figures stepped into the light.

"Kurenai-sensei," Sasuke Uchiha turned his attention to the dark haired teacher.

"Uchiha," The other three figures steeped into the light as well. "You took your sweet time." Kurenai turned to see Kiba leaning on Hinata and Sakura.

"Our pardons, we ran into a patrol group." Neji flickered his eyes to his cousin who gave him and weak smile. Shikamaru crossed his arms as he gave a quick scan around him.

"Lee," The green suited teen turned to Sakura. "Can you help carry Kiba-san?" The bowl cut youth grinned brightly before lifting Kiba onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

With a nod the nine left the clearing in a shower of leaves and dirt. Sakura ran next to Hinata as she looked worriedly at Kiba. Since he used almost all of his chakra earlier, she was worried his wounds might reopen with the extra pressure on his body.

Neji and Shikamaru constantly changed spots as they scanned around for any signs of the patrol group they had encountered earlier. Kurenai and Sasuke made up the front and as they too swapped leading positions. Shino made up the rear as his army of bugs kept a large behind the group.

They had just passed the territory line when Lee felt Kiba slump. Lee shouted up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" The pink medic jumped to lee's side. "Kiba lost consciousness!" Alarm flooded Sakura's senses.

"We need to hurry! NOW!" No one argued with Sakura as the group fueled their legs with chakra and jumped faster to Konoha.

'_Hold on Kiba-san.'_ Hinata thought as she watched Kiba flop around.

"_His chakra levels are beyond low. Not only that, but his body is beaten badly. He's lucky he got here in time." _Kiba's eyes barely flickered open as he saw a tall, busty blonde above him.

"Ah, he's awake." Sakura appeared in his line of vision. She had a caring smile on her face. "How do you feel?"

"O-okay." Kiba's voice came out as scratchy rasp. Sakura handed him a small cup of water as Tsunade picked up his charts.

After a few sips, Kiba handed the cup back to Sakura. The pinkette smiled brightly as she ruffled his unruly dark hair. A muffled protest drew a chuckle from Tsunade.

"Kiba-kun, you have a visitor." The two medics left as Hinata entered the room.

The dog shinobi sat up straighter as Hinata lightly put down her flower vase she had gotten him. He noticed she was blushing softly. The Hyuuga Princess looked up with a smile.

"Kiba-kun, how are you feeling?" Their fingers clasped together.

"Go-good." Kiba stuttered lightly as he flushed darkly. "How ab-about you?" Hinata smiled.

"I'm alright. I thought you had died because of how still you were." Hinata looked down as she felt shame well up inside of her.

"Sorry about that Hina-chan. I tried to stay awake till we got here, but… Yea.." Kiba brushed his thumb over Hinata's knuckles.

"Akamaru is at your house. He's doing fine, and he too was worried about you." Kiba frowned as he gently rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Damn, I feel so horrible now." A tired sigh escaped the teen.

"Kiba-kun, it wasn't your fault. If anyone had been as hurt as you, they too would have passed out. But the important thing is that you're better now." Kiba smiled a lopsided grin at Hinata's knowledge.

"She has a point Inuzuka-kun." Shizunei entered the room. She had a clipboard in her hands. "Since you're almost completely recovered, we decided you release you early. Just as long as you refrain from any physical activities, that is." Kiba grinned an hundred watt smile at the medic.

Hinata had to still Kiba from jumping out of the bed.

"Hold on Inuzuka-kun, I'm being serious. You can't do anything until you heal, but until ALL of your chakra returns. If you don't wait, you can risk the chance of having NO chakra at all." Kiba stilled instantly and frowned deeply.

"Okay, I get it. Absolutely no training." Kiba nodded his head understandingly as Shizune smiled and nodded her head before leaving again.

After Kiba signed himself out, he walked out of the hospital all the while leaning on Hinata. The brunette took a deep breath of fresh air as he let the sun warm his face. Feeling a tug, Kiba turned to Hinata.

"I'm ready to go home and take a _**shower**_." The Hyuuga Princess laughed at Kiba's exaggerated 'shower'. The two walked through the market streets. The two ended up at the Inuzuka clan's front doors as they made their way inside.

_End Three_

* * *

A/n: Well now, this is quite over do. I apologize for such a long delay. I was testing and I was busy dealing with family problems. I wanted to thank everyone for staying with the story and also for being so patient. I also want to that for all of the reviews I have received and all of the favorite alerts as well. Thanks guys, you rock! Thanks again for understanding!


End file.
